How Much Do You Love Me
by LucianoLovesPasta
Summary: Romano has a secret but his inner self is trying to show him what he might be risking by telling anyone, meanwhile Spain is oblivious to everyrthing, except his lovers weight gain... Side stories to come, hold on for updates. Mpreg,2p Gerita,spamono, gerita


_A:N/ So, about this story… Some who may have seen my work prior and I apologize. I was having to work with no computer and a broken smart phone. Non the less, this is no excuse for how bad this chapter turned out last time *shivers* it was bad…. So since I've been re amping all of my other fics, including even finding a passion to continuew work on my first ever fan fic (Gertita: Take Me Home) on my old account that I had lost motive for. Don't try to check it out yet my darlings, much work to be done. But nowadays I have a lil access to the internet first and seventh hour so hopefully this account can stop looking like a nine year old is writing these. Review and I may need help seeing whether or not all of this is understood because this damn story is based off of a dream…. So here we go. Also. Should I make a story for whats happening to Luciano? It was just a wing it situation but it seems like I could have a few ideas… _

Chapter 1: I Have A Dream

The room was stuffy. There was no way in hell that it could get any drearier. The usual golden sunbeams entering the living room through the villa windows now held a gray tint and there was even a slight tinge of bone chilling cool that seemed to overtake the room.. this occurrence would have been oddly even for a cold for a winter day in Rome. But it was July. Lovino sat with his hands held protectively over his midsection for some reason. How he got here and what all had been exchanged between him and his Spanish lover was blurry. That is to say he held no recollection what so ever. Needless to say there was still the unmistakable thickness in the air. They were fighting. "And there's nothing you can do about it bastard. This is my decision, you have no goddamn say!" Lovino had snapped this but it felt as though he didn't designate the words. Hell! He still didn't know what the fuck was going on in this mad house! That's when Antonio chuckled and Lovino knew he had said the wrong thing. The chuckle resigned from the Spaniards throat and held no joy or humor whatsoever. In fact, it only held malice. Toni swung his head up to meet Lovinos eyes. He had snapped. Lovino hadn't seen him this way since…. "Oh Roma~ you make me laugh. You always did have a knack for using your mouth to get you into trouble. You see, I always have a say." That's when the Spanish nation got up and began to stride across the room toward Lovino, taking terribly slow and menacing steps to make his point become clear. Lovino froze, there was nowhere to run, and this was the only time he didn't feel his gun at the small of his back. Two hands encased the Italians neck and squeezed until all air supply was cut off. As Romano struggled and gasped there was nothing he could do but run his air supply out quicker. Once again his eyes met with Spain's green eyes and he saw the usual brilliant emerald was clouded. On second thought, everything was getting cloudy. The soul piercing look the green still held was toxic. "I am the boss." Romano heard before everything went dark.

He gasped for air and It came, as his lungs filled he shot up to a sitting position, waking the Spaniard beside him. "Lovi~ are you-" the Spaniard didn't finish before the Italian nation was up and running to the restroom. Lovino had been doing this lately… Toni went to open the restroom door only to find it locked. '_Maybe he wants to be alone, I wouldn't want someone hovering over me if I got the flu'_ With that thought, Toni went back to bed with the intention of waiting on his love to return to him. Meanwhile Lovino came up for breathe and thought it was over.  
'_Its my damn nerves! Those fucking nightmares! What do they mean?!'_ Lovino went to brush his teeth and that's when he thought for a moment. He was pregnant. 3 months pregnant in fact. And he had yet to tell Antonio. He'd known for 9 weeks but he was afraid to how the Spaniard would react. Would he be ready? Would he still love him? Or, and a shiver ran down Lovinos spine, would he make Lovino get rid of him/her? With all the fears and nightmares and sickness and ….and…. well everything, it has chopped up to be to the point where if he didn't tell Toni, he'd have to come up with one hell of a fib to hid e the real reason behind his extending stomach. 'Oh! Its cancer!' or 'Oh! I'm not FAT BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!' and leave for a couple months for a meeting near the end….. but somehow that still seemed better than telling Toni. 'Maybe I'll just divorce him' Lovino could have slapped himself. He and Antonio had been together for …. Ever,, they'd been together forever. Knowing Toni, he'd be ecstatic to know that they were having a baby…. Or three. ' SO just tell him you idiota!' his reflection in the mirror said. "Shut up Flavio, You have your own fratello to worry about, him and his bastard child…" "Luci is doing just fine thank you! And Lutz will take responsibility at some point just…. No one wants to be around a pregnant Luciano Vargas…" Flavio trailed off, seeming to forget that Lovino was there. "Ehrm!" Lovino cleared his throat and signaled to the blonde to get on with what he had to say. "Well Luciano is 7 months now and with one baby and his smaller frame, smaller than you or I! He doesn't have the hips that your Fratello does for some reason and I'm never having disgusting little-" Flavio finally sensed that he was beginning to annoy Lovino already and despite his rep of being, well, a bitch, he was rather tired and heard his hugely pregnant fratello calling from the other room that he needed help. "You're having triplets, you're already showing, just tell him and- listen here because this is the important part…-'

Flavio made eye contact with Lovino and that's when the auburn haired Italian got the hint and knew wxactly where this was going… "If he tries anything, blow that fucking momo into the next millennium. Here," with that Flavio offered a .357 magnum through the glass. Lovinos eyes had long ago glazed over. He was stressed.. he was angry. He didn't need either the gun nor the advice, though this may have been the push he's needed. "No grazi, I have my own.." Lovino looked at Flavio." We are the strongest mob, after all." Flavio smiled through gritted teeth, all of this was turning him on. It always did. "Flavio~ please, help!" Flavio and Lovino got a sudden chill at the sound of Luciano saying please…. "run, now. Something is obviously wrong." Since Luciano hadn't said please since he was a small boy and HRE left him. "Coming!" and with that Lovino was once again alone with his thoughts.. "Ill tell him today." He leaned over the bathroom counter and closely analyzed himself in the mirror. He saw tracer marks from the several nights up, trying to hide from the nightmares. Did his mind see something that he didn't quite grasp? Or was it just hormones and paranoia. All he knew was that…. He had to tell Antonio. It had to be today, and …. He bent down opening up the cabinet on the farthest right of the counter. He reached down and up into the door frame of it and unveiled a large 44 magnum. "I shall be prepared… If he tries anything…. I will blow him away.."


End file.
